


Fanart and Fanmix: The Dragon Rises

by Footloose, mushroomtale



Series: The Shield of Ironwood [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2016 After Camlann Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Footloose's 2016 After Camlann Big Bang fic, The Dragon Rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart and Fanmix: The Dragon Rises

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks:
> 
> To the one and only [Footloose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose), for indulging me so that I could do this (kind of) Into The Badlands-aesthetic AU! I know this plotline wasn't the easiest thing to write and then you're always so generous with your compliments that I get baffled and flustered when reading your e-mails! It's always so lovely to collab with you my dear, next time we'll go with whatever AU you want (and I mean whatever AU you want). ; ) ; ) ; )
> 
> To the lovely [Hana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthestars/pseuds/delusionsinc), for your invaluable beta / art direction, song recs, hand-holding, and of course for going above and beyond -- staying up until 3AM on a work night! D: -- just to make the special effects possible! We wouldn't be here if not for your awesome self, as if I could trust anyone else with my WIPs during my weakest moments! You are my rock, you're like the Lance and more to my Merlin, thank you thank you thank you once again and ilysm bb. <33333
> 
> To the ACBB mods for keeping the fandom flame burning one fest at a time! *\o/*
> 
> To you, dear reader, for viewing! <333
> 
> View on [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/tagged/the-dragon-rises).

**COVER ART**

 

 

 

 

**STORY ART**

** **

 

 

 

**ILLUSTRATION CARDS**

               

 

               

 

 

 

 

**BONUS: STEP-BY-STEP**

** **

** **

** **

 

 

 

 

**FANMIX**

****

** **

 

 **[LISTEN](https://8tracks.com/mushroomtale/rise-and-rage) ** | **[DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cwx5dx0x251k0im/Rise_and_Rage_%28updated%29.zip)**  | on Tumblr

 

 **Take It All** \- Ruelle

_where iron meets flesh / we'll take it all / so it begins_

 

 **Tarot** \- Lady Aarp

 **Notorious** \- Jesper Kyd

 **Igni** - Marcin Przybyłowicz

 **Nassau Shores** \- Bear McCreary

 

 **Silent Running (Epic Trailer Version)** \- Hidden Citizens

_can you hear me? / can you hear me running, can you hear me calling you?_

 

 **Restless (Future Funk Squad Mix)** \- UNKLE

_you're the truth, I do believe / I'm in you, you're on me / easy_

 

 **Radioactive** \- Imagine Dragons

_this is it, the apocalypse / I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones / welcome to the new age_

 

[Hidden Track] 

 **Radioactive In The Dark** \- Imagine Dragons / Fall Out Boy


End file.
